Those of the front loading type and of the linear skating type are well-known as the conventional cassette setting devices for the VTRs. In the case of the cassette setting device of the front loading type, the cassette horizontally inserted into the cabinet through a slot thereof is received and carried to the tape drive section in the cabinet by a carriage system and the cassette thus carried to the tape drive section is then carried by the carriage system to be picked up out of the cabinet through the slot thereof. In the case of the cassette setting device of the linear skating type, the whole of the tape drive section in the cabinet is carried outside the cabinet and the cassette is set directly at the tape drive section.
In the former case, however, it is enough only to place the cassette at the carriage system in the cabinet but it is difficult for the operator to confirm whether or not the cassette is then reliably carried and set at the tape drive section in the cabinet. This setting of the cassette in the cabinet therefore cannot satisfy the users. In the latter case, the users are satisfied in that they can reliably set the cassette at the tape drive section, but the whole of the tape drive system must be moved into and out of the cabinet. This makes the structure of the carriage system and the tape drive section quite complicated.
It is asked therefore to provide a cassette setting device simple in structure and capable of reliably setting the cassette at the tape drive section in the cabinet as seen in the case of the conventional linear skating type.
A cassette setting device of the tray type is now imagined as the one to meet the need, wherein a tray for carrying and holding the cassette is so arranged as to be freely inserted into and pulled out of the cabinet and the cassette is set at the tape drive section in the cabinet by the tray. In the case of the cassette setting device of the tray type, it is not enough only to arrange the tray in such a way that the tray ca be freely inserted into and pulled out of the cabinet. The cassette placed in the tray must be carried to the tape drive section in the cabinet and the cassette thus set at the tape drive section must then be carried outside the cabinet. This needs various kinds of component parts to organically combine the tray with the tape drive section.
It is quite difficult to directly use those component parts of the conventional front loading and linear skating types in order to organically combine the tray with the tape drive section. It is asked therefore to provide a cassette setting device having such a structure that allows the cassette to be more reliably carried into and out of the cabinet by simpler operation.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a cassette setting device of the tray type capable of more accurately and reliably carrying the cassette into and out of the cabinet to set it at the tape drive section in the cabinet.